<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the mochi conjecture by aethersamo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23493520">the mochi conjecture</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aethersamo/pseuds/aethersamo'>aethersamo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TWICE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:42:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>970</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23493520</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aethersamo/pseuds/aethersamo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>it's 2 in the morning, and minatozaki sana looks for an authentic mochi. momo couldn't find it in her heart to refuse her lovely wife.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the mochi conjecture</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>momo couldn't think of any proper reason on why her wife, the ever gorgeous minatozaki sana, would ever wake her up in the middle of the night asking for an authentic mochi. look, momo loves her wife with all her heart, and even more. she wouldn't run around seoul, with her pregnant wife in hand (who seems to enjoy this kind of charade for momo), if she isn't completely befallen for this woman.</p><p>that could have waited, but time is of great essence for momo when it comes to sana.</p><p>they say time is the direct consequence of the existence of other forms of energy more than the dark energy— it is existence itself. but, you could exist in the same place, but it will always be in a different time— it is irreversible. a second is measured scientifically as the duration of 9 192 630 772 periods of radiation corresponding to the transition between two hyperfine levels of the ground state of the cesium-133 atom. but when you'll ask momo, her time is measured with everything that minatozaki sana is. her time started running beyond cesium-133, the moment she barged in her life. it felt like the explosion of singularity in the big bang. when it is with sana, momo knows the time now is precious.</p><p>but who the hell wakes their wife up, at 2 in the morning with neck kisses? certainly, minatozaki sana. "momoring... i want some mochi." sana whispered as the now awake hirai momo fumbles for her notes. conjectures after conjectures were written across the paper— sequences of x, y, and z equating to one or positive infinity; but none of it made sense when minatozaki sana's scent assaulted her nose, the sweetest scent of vanilla that sculpted itself in the very striations of her brain and every pore of her skin. and the smallest bit of restraint reining her from claiming sana's lips. like the smallest angel a deity could ever send to help her succeed through this temptation. </p><p>momo begrudgingly stood up and there is that familiar curve formed by her depressor angular oris'. that parabolic figure extending to the y-axis. momo placed a chaste kiss to pacify the sulky baby minatozaki sana is. momo was about to leave alone, when she found sana tailing her, with the brightest smile on her face. for whatever reason it is that her neuropeptide y chose to work at this forsaken hour asking for a carbohydrate rich diet, momo doesn't intend to question it anymore. not when her wife is sporting the widest grin, and holding her hand like she won't ever let go. </p><p>four years has passed, and momo still haven't found the heart to turn sana down in any way. four years has passed, and not even once sana proved momo wrong for trusting sana to lead her wherever she deems it is best to be. infinite days will pass, and even though it won't promise to be the best everyday, it was with sana— and that, in itself, is already worth trying. </p><p>momo found the answer in the form of a poorly lit alleyway, that although screamed danger, didn't exactly pose it. sana's grip were tight, her body terribly close to momo's. when they finally reached the shop, momo quickly bought everything that sana wanted. the latter wrapping her arms around momo's waist impairing her mobility. but that doesn't matter, sana could've pulled her to lay down on the ground right now and momo would oblige. that wouldn't ensure that they won't make it in the headlines tomorrow though, dr. minatozaki momo, laying on the cold hard asphalt in the streets of seoul with her very pregnant wife— the best psychologist seoul has, hirai sana. </p><p>the moment they went home though, sana started to cry. estrogen and progesterone in its full swing once again. momo went near sana and sana melted in her embrace. "i'm sorry... i feel like i'm pestering you. i feel like i'm giving you a hard time." momo just let sana speak. between the two of them, it is sana who knows the proper words to say. momo kissed sana's head, and helped sana to settle between her legs. "i woke you up even though you were up almost all night just because i'm craving. i'm so annoying." but momo just hugged her tighter. "babe, i'll tell you again and again, that you're not a nuisance in any way okay? i could never complain." "that's the thing! you never complain!" sana sulked. momo chuckled lightly. "the only thing i'm gonna complain about is how can you manage to make me fall in love with you harder every day? love, you could never give me a hard time. i promised i would take care of you, if that's what you want, i'm more than happy to oblige." sana turned her head to momo, "you're such a sweet talker, i hate you." momo placed a chaste kiss on sana's lips. "for you, ma'am. just for you." </p><p>momo took a mochi out of the container, lightly pressing the soft delicacy placed between her fingers. "say ahh!" momo winced when sana bit her finger too. "la chatelier's principle. you've put pressure to that mochi, thus it deformed according to the pressure." sana said as she was chewing mochi. "you were reading through my notes again." momo was smiling as she spoke to sana. sana made it her mission to learn momo's interests. momo finds it amusing to see sana speak, and sana's falling deeper in love whenever momo's eyes light up with whatever she says.</p><p>it is mutual. making momo happy is making sana happy, one cannot go without the other. and if sana's happiness relies on waking up momo 2 in the morning for an authentic mochi, it isn't sacrifice at all.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this is day 5 of samo month! i promise i'll try to follow through the dates. this is kind of a continuation of my other work (you don't need to explain why).</p><p>samo soulmates! follow me on @hizakiss!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>